degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lagoonablue/True Love: Medieval Story (kinda but in lots of parts): Elijah (elizabeth and eli)
*At the enemie’s castle; 9:00 PM; dark and red* I turned to look right next to me; Jess wasn’t there. She was such a happy pain in the neck. “Where are you?” I yelled. “Over here!” she responded. “Uh, where?” I asked. I suddenly heard whispering… what was it? I didn’t know. I then heard a scream… I knew it could be heard through out this castle. I crawled through up the stairs, tired from all of the walking bleeding from my wrist. These stairs were sharp. These people had nice ways to keep enemies away. I was at the thirty second step; already tired. I then felt something pull me arm down the steps. I screamed really loudly. “Who are you?” I asked. “You must join us.” The voice said. The voice sounded like an alien. Wait, more like Damien. Our enemies. Oh, how our snake stories grow and grow. “Why?” I asked breathing heavily. “You are a brave… female… knight! You must, our highness.” Damien begged. He got on his knees and bows to me on the second step. “We need you… We need you! You were the female knight of the week for a whole month. Oh, I remember. That was in August. Now it’s September. Medieval school time! It’s so boring there. But I have to go to school there. I was thinking about joining them. I was also thinking about how it would hurt Jess… and the queen. I was the best of them all. *At medieval school; 9:00 AM; late for class* I was late for class. Late, late, late. How could I be late? I was never late! Well, this was my first week. On the second day of school. Every year since the first day I started Ge-Ogre-Phe I loved it and never arrived late even once since then. I dashed down the fiery red steps and darted right into class. “Sorry I am late, Medieval goddess Dawes.” I said. She pointed to her grade book. I knew this would cost me a bad grade after I promised Medieval goddess Dawes that I’d never be late. I also promised her to put a 0 in my gradebook, too if I was late. EVER. I sat down in my seat. I hate it when you come late to class and people stare at you until you sit down. “So today we’ll learn about the Roman times!” Medieval goddess Dawes A.K.A G. Dawes. Stands for ‘goddess Dawes’. Everybody moaned and sighed. “Oh come on!” G. Dawes encouraged. Everybody put their heads down which means at our school that you disagree with an item, a person, or an assignment. Weird school, huh? Well to G. Dawes and the Ogre administrators; Medieval goddess Contreras, Medieval Tartina, and Medieval Goddes Joel. They were all really fun administrators but when it came to learning, they were cutting that funny crap. I daydreamed in class the whole 60 minutes we were there. I kept yawning every twenty seconds. Same as always. I hated Ge-Ogre-Phe now. *After class; 10:00 AM; pre-lunch* I walked out of class and grabbed my notes. I keep looking down at my five subject grass-green notebook. I suddenly bumped into somebody. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” I blurted out. Usually when I bump into people, I never say anything. I just nod my head once. “Me too!” he said while bending down and picking up my books. He then handed them to me, “ Thank you!” I said. “That’s my kind of hero!” I laughed. We both laughed. I took a greater look at him. Oh those sparkly eyes. How beautiful they were on a guy with dark black hair that compliments his green eyes. “You new here?” I asked. “Yeah.” He responded. “What’s your name? Mine is Elizabeth.” I spit out. I didn’t want to say it. But it just came out of my mouth. “Elijah Goldsworthy. Your last name?” he responded. “Oh, my last name is Garther. Elizabeth Garther. Call me Eli.” I replied. Wow, what a beautiful name. I kept thinking about Elijah until he snapped me out of my three second daydream. He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. “Oh! Sorry. What’s your nickname?” I asked. I am so stupid! “Oh my god! I have the same nickname, Eli! It’ll be confusing!” he laughed. I was in shock. I thought he would say to just call him that ol’ beautiful but a tad boring ‘Elijah’. “You have gorgeous eyes.” Elijah A.K.A Eli complimented. I blushed. “Wow, thanks. You do. Their so bright and beautiful.” I responded. Why’d I say that? The bell finally rang. Ugh, I just wanted to die. I can’t believe he said. I can’t believe he complimented my eyes which I have never seen be gorgeous! They were just plain old blue along with my ice-blond hair. “See ya.” I said. He waved and turned around grabbing his book bag strap and walking to his class. Which was the other way. Boy, I wish that it was the same class as mine. I waved back. He was facing the other way and walking unfortunatley. I was so stupid. What a nice ass. I guess this is just true love. Category:Blog posts